In the Past
by Agnes-chan
Summary: Story Revamp. Agnes made a huge mistake! Now she is stuck in a world she doesn't understands. Will she survive this adventure or will she fall pray to demons and be forgotten. R&R
1. Author Note

I'm very sorry guys. I had a huge writing block and it almost made me abandon this project. Then I decided that it would be unfair for those precious few that liked it. So I replayed both the games and re-read the book and comics to get a better hold of the Darksiders universe. I found some mistakes that I made, both geographic and time wise; I just had to revamp it.

I not get stuck again with some plot holes; I made a spreadsheet for myself with all the Chapter, Characters and Bigger Event within my Story. Just as when I did when I was writing my Book. It's a useful thing to do, and if anyone is interested how it works; I'm more than willing to share the knowledge with you.

A little warning though:

The Chapters will be long from 2k -3k/words. Some, I already see will be too big since I'm packing a lot of stuff into them, and so I'll break them into parts. Don't kill me for that.

Fan Fact:

You may find Easter Eggs within my FF, staring from the Chapter 3.

For each found Easter Egg, I'll post Bonus Content. Those will be:

Character Bio's [Those mentioned by Agnes, You may pick them]

Funny moments [As if this Fan fiction doesn't have enough of them]

Q&A

Info about my Book.

Hope you guys forgive me this delay.

Yours for ever

Author, Editor, whatever else …

Agnes


	2. Chapters Info

Chapters:

Landing on the Ashlands.

To Reach the Dry Roads.

At the Scalding Gallows. Part 1

At the Scalding Gallows. Part 2

Let's not drown at the Pass.

What was left behind. Part 1

What was left behind. Part 2

What was left behind. Part 3

Where are you?!

Will not let you die, Brother. Part 1

Will not let you die, Brother. Part 2 [Final Chapter]


	3. Landing on the Ashlands

The pain was something beyond anything I eve felt. It was as if someone put a flaming touch into my stomach. All my inside were on fire andbleeding, or at least it thought that way. And then I saw it, it was all blurry but I still could make out a shape of a horse, only it looked as if it was on fire. I woke up with a scream, still feeling that unpleasant burning. My head was pounding and my eyes hurting.

_What the hell was that?!_

* * *

><p>I had everything prepared for a long journey. My bag filled with all the necessary thing, my trusted Staff in one hand and Gate key in the other. I made sure to write down the symbols I saw in my dream, they might not mean anything and this all may be just a wicked play of my tired mind, but I had to certain. I made sure to check everything in my Tavern, said my good bye to Cat a nasty looking Scolopendra and Titan an oversized jumping spider, and I was off.<br>It took me only half a hour to reach The Gate. The oval shame of the frame - within which the portal itself will open - was highly detailed with shapes of angels at the top part, and demons and the lower.

"Where the Fuck are you going?!"

I was just at the last step of the stairs when I heard her. It was Shiba, and she did not looked all too pleased. She stood at the top, leaning against the frame of the would-be portal. She had knee high leather boots, dark brown shorts that left very little to imagination, wrapped around her waist was a pirate looking scarf with two skulls dangling at the end. Her chest was mostly uncovered beside what looked like a second pair of arms, those arms seem to pop out from her last pair of ribs should have be located, under her skin. That second pair held her breast covered -well mostly at least - and looked more demonic with sharp talons, black rough skin and spikes. Her face was well shaped, with high cheek bones, slightly sunken cheeks and full lips. But it was her eyes that took people breath away. The whites were black, when her iris was red, brow, green or blue, depending on the mood you have found her in. Long loosely braided hair, which were the color of milk chocolate, reached past her waist, almost till her knees. Her exposed flesh was covered in tattoos, from what looked like Chinese dragon on her chest and around her left leg, too screaming, chained angel on her back and swirls with eyes, from her wrist up to her shoulder. Not to mention all the piercing, her ears were covered with shiny silver balls, I am sure she had one on her tongue too, and who knows where else.

"I asked where are you going?! The hell is wrong with you, pay attention!" She yelled.

"Will you stop yelling! I am heading to find a beast that was calling for me in my vision" Well it was more like a dream then an actual vision, but I will never tell her that. I know her far too well to tell her that I have doubts about this whole idea myself.

"Shiba is rubbing off on you Little one"

This voice belongs to Angus The Gatekeeper. He was of ancient race of Naga, people that looked like a crossbreed between a human and a snake. From the hips up he was a human male, with well toned exposed chest - Really was everyone here an exhibitionist?! - everything from hes hips down was a snake body. Hes snake eyes, sharp talons and mouth filled with pointy teeth, made sure that even if you somehow only see hes upper part of body you still would not mistake him for a human. As every naga, he enjoys wearing gold. Gold bracelet, gold earrings, gold nipple piercing ... Wait! What?! When did he do that?! Or did he had it before? And why the fuck am I looking at hes nipples in the first place?! The only difference among him and rest of his kind, were hes hair. When most Naga males kept them short or semi-short, Angus liked them long. The reached till the middle of hes back and were kept in loose silky waves.

"She is not rubbing off on me! The very idea of that gives me the chills!" I gave Angus a disgusted face, which in return made him laugh. He wrapped hes long snake body around the frame and looked at as from above.

"Where do you want to go?! And tell me about the so called vision you had." He asked  
>I braced myself for a long talk. I needed to make it look like I know what I'm doing, which of cause I DON'T!.<p>

"I saw a flaming beast. It looked like a horse or something, I'm not sure ..."

"YOUR NOT SURE?!" Shiba yelled at me once again. "What the fuck if wrong with you brat! You know I cant go with you! This whole thing will be a messy, I already feel it."

"Will you chill?! I need to do this! Remember my last vision?! If we did not go, then I would have never found Ifrit!" My blood was already starting to boil.

She wasn't my mother and by all means she never acted like one. Shibas was a sarcastic, sadistic, perverted bitch, but she also was caring and understanding. Such a combination made her a great friend, but to her own sons she was so much different. I know that if I give her a good argument then she cant say No. And so I spoke before any of them could respond to my last statement.

"Please! I need to know if what ever that beast was ... it might be ... I just need to." That didn't go as planed, my fucking ability to speak my mind, ehhh.

Both of them looked at me as if I was retarded then at them self and again back at me. Angus looked amused, but Shiba, well her expression just disappeared. She was as blank as white piece of paper.

"Fine but have you left a bit of your blood. Its better to be sure i can recreate your body from something. - There was a creepy smile on her face, now - Just in case you meet you, most painful death"

I forgot about the blood, but going back to her workshop then again here would take an entire day, so i simply nodded and turn around facing gates. Well Its not like something is going to happened to me anyway.  
>I told Agnus the combination of sign I saw in my Vision, waited till the portal opens. As i was crossing I looked at both of them ...<p>

"FOR ADVENTURE !" I yelled at top of my lungs. The last thing I saw was, Shiba slapping her forehead and Angus laughing with hes head thrown back.

I woke up in what looked like a desert. Sand and sun was everywhere, not to mention the heat. I tried to sit up and thats when i felt it. I must have hit the ground pretty hard, cause my back was killing me. With another, this time slower attempt, I made it into a siting position. Thats when I saw it. My Staff, my precious, white, beautifully carved Staff was broken in half. Within it was a crystal that should have gently glow, but now was dark and dead. I knew that without my Staff I cant summon any of my beast to help me. Soul Staff, cause thats how we -Breast Master- call it, is like a beckon for our beast to find us when we need them. Without it I'm defenseless!  
>"Looks like I will have to go back after all" I voiced my thoughts and went to search through my bag for the Gate key.<br>It looked like a Stalactite pendent on silver delicate chain. It is used to help one find the Gates while in a world he or she doesn't know anything of. It is also use as proof to the Gate Keeper that you are allowed to cross and that full knowledge of Thousand Worlds existence. Those that accidently will find and active the Gate are called unenlightened, and would be killed by the Gate Keepers or send back away - if they are lucky enough -. It is said that once every living creature had the knowledge, but as everything in Thousand Worlds, it was lost after the Great Battle.  
>When I finally found the key I was shocked to discover that it also was broken. When normally the glassy surface would should a liquid substance within, that would change color from black to red depending on how far you were from the Gate. Now it was cracked and looked more like a cheap piece of trinket you can get a New Eden Bazaar.<p>

"Fuck! Why does those type of things always happened to me?!" I knew that yelling and pounding the sandy ground wouldn't do me any good but, I never would have expected that it would attract so much attention. It was by pure luck that I made it to the stone bridge, cause as soon as a fall to my knees to catch my breath a huge worm like creature jumped out of the sand, flew right above me and dive back in.  
>I kneeled there for a few more minutes, trying to feel the vibration of the ground through my hand, made by the worms body movement. When I was sure he was far away, I stood up and walked to the highest part of the stone bridge. Being up here I could make up the area around me, and let me tell you, It didn't look good. Everyone where i looked was sand, there were of cause a few far away mountains, but were they a sign of ending desert of simply a dead end, I wasn't sure. Never the less I had to get the hell out of here.<p>

"Son of God damn ... I need to think this over ...Agghhhh!" That pain again. The burning sensation in my gut, I fall to my knees screaming bloody murder. I shut my eyes tightly grabbing my stomach. "Make it STOP!" And just like that it was gone. I open my eyes, my whole body was shaking, this wasn't good. I was in open area, besides those few rock placed here and there, there was literally no where to hide and I was sure that this time my screams will attract more then just a worm.  
>And then before I could decide what to do, the decision was taken from me as pained shriek pierce the sky. I looked over my shoulder at the source of the sound. There they were, three riders heading my direction. Their mounds looked like dead, rotting horses with bluish flames burning at their hooves, the very look of those mighty ancient beast screamed pain. The riders them self were far less interesting, covered from head to toe in steel, they kicked their mounts to gallop faster. I looked left then right, there was no chance I could fight them, not without my beast, I had to hide. Running from one stalagmite looking rock to another, I tried to keep an eye on the track of those Riders. They all stopped at the stone bridge I was just a couple of minutes ago. I wasn't certain how smart were those creatures of steel, they looked like total retards from where I'm standing, poking the ground with swords and looking at it as if it had the answer of my whereabouts. In my dramatic attempt to escape I ran east, so there was no point in changing that direction now. Traveling through the desert I made sure to have some of the rock formation clear in sight, as the worms were never far away.<p>

"Speaking of a devil" one of those nasty huge fucker was charging at me, I could feel the vibration of the ground made by their echoing whistle noise, it must be the way their locate their pray and communicate, sort of worm type of echolocation in sand. I didn't think more on the subject, I simply ran for the rock, those worm cant attack you if you weren't standing clearly on the sand, or at least it seems like. As I reached the rock I hid behind the spike, avoiding being accidently swept from the edge and eaten by Face. Just like at the bridge and all those many time after my escape from the Riders, the worm jumped from the sand flew over me and dived in again, only this time I have been watching its dance till the end, something else got my attention. There is the sky, those looked like meteors, its just that there weren't red, black or gray, there were green, yellow and purple. I looked at their fall, all the way till they hid behind the mountain, and then they must have hit the ground, for everything shook around me. The spiky rock I was holding to broke at it base and fall over, carrying me with it. It had to be a sign from who ever that was watching over me, cause only when i was siting with my ass buried in sand I noticed the same three Riders, and this time they saw me to. They might be idiot with liquefied brains, but I was sure that will not stop them for tearing me apart. Lucky for Mr. Creepy Face wasn't far away, and one of the Raiders fall pray to its gaping mouth. I yelled "_Enjoy_" at the poor worm as I was sure that meal will give him worse heartburn then a Mexican Burrito from a lowtowm market. My dash carried me closer and closer to what looked like tunnel in the side of the mountain, if only I could make it, I might find some place to hide or mean to fight back. I wasn't fast enough, no matter how hard I ran, they were right behind me. It looked like I had no choice, I had to fight them here and now. At full speed I fall to my knees avoiding the blade that was meant for my neck, it went right above my head. Thanks to momentum of my run, I slide a few more meters before I came to full stop, digging my left hand deep in the sand I twisted around and pulled giving myself a little bust to run the opposite direction. Those great beast, might be fast but to turn around like I did they had to stop or they would throw their riders of. It was only few seconds before they started to charge after me again, this time away from the tunnel in the rock side. Oh how I hope that Mr. Creepy didn't get some bad stomach ache from his first meal and would another demonic spicy burrito! Luck wasn't on my side, the worm haven't showed itself, and the raider once again were right behind me, this time they wont let me go alive. I could almost feel the aged blade on the skin of my neck, though still running as fast as I could, I shut my eyes waiting for the inevitable. It is then that I heard a loud thump, Turning around to quickly without slowing down I tripped over my own leg and fall on my ass. What I saw was beyond anything I could belief, a third horse showed up, slamming full, speed sideways at the Riders. The first and most unlucky one was instantly air born and flew a few good yards away, the second one, though still flying through the air landed closer, it was on him that the new horse had unleashed it fury. It reared up and slammed its hooves down crashing the creature skull. I didn't wait much longer, standing up I ran at the still stunned Rider, grabbing hes rusted sword on the way, the bloody thing was heavy, but then all I have to do was cut the demons throat, so I didn't have to rise it to high.  
>While I was sure the Rider was dead, or in the middle of doing so by bleeding itself, I looked at the beast that saved my hide. He was freaking huge, obsidian in color and not only from the look of it, its hooves, mane and tail were made of living flame, its legs like a cracked crust on river of lava. The engravings all over its neck gave the same lava type of glow as it legs. Yes the beast by all means might have been made of obsidian, mineral found only deep within the earth core.<br>The beast seem to watch me, when I sliced the demons throat, as if wondering what was I doing. It slowly walked my way sending columns of fire through it nostril each time it exhaust, ears flat with clear sign of mistrust. I wasn't sure now whether is saved me or just wanted to kill me itself. There was only one way to find out.

"Hey there, thank for saving my ass ..." I held my hand out allowing the beast to take a better sniff of me. That it did, it took a good sniff looking at me with those flaming eyes, its ear pick up a little, he now seem more curious then aggressive. It came close enough to touch it muzzle to my hand, and to my surprise it wasn't hot, it was warm but not hot.  
>"Ok ... emm ... thank again I'll be going now. Bye" And I stared walking away, the tunnel was near by, so why the hell not. It wasn't like I had any better plan and it was the only way that would get me out of this God forsaken desert.<p> 


	4. To reach the Dry Roads

To reach the Dry Roads

The tunnel soon change into what looked like a passage between two mountains. There were a lot of lamely build wooden bridges, from one side to another. I keep walking at the bottom, checking crates from time to time in search for any useful items. I was fully aware that the obsidian beast was still following me.

"Ok, The fuck do YOU want?!" I yelled, taking a quick turn to look at it.

To my surprise it stopped, looked around and went to sniff at something on the ground. It was comical to see a gigantic warhorse pretending that it was just passing by. After a few minutes it straightened up, looked at me and trotted my direction. I laughed at the face it made, it was as if it was saying - Oh Hi, I didn't know you would be here, what a weird coincidence -and started happily nip my hair.

"Oh God, ewww Bro, Now I have horse drool all over my hair! Wait! What the .. How can you drool when your mouth if full of flames" I grabbed it mouth, open it wider to take a peak inside.

He snored at my action and pulled its head higher, out of my reach. With all its massive body and angry look, it wasn't all that bad of a companion.

"Find, as long as you don't drool on me again, you can tag along. But what should I call you? Hmmm" He looked at me then went to the nearest crate, rear up and slam its hooves down, destroy the wooden thing and sent splinters flying everywhere.

"Oh For fuck sake dude! What did that poor crate did to you?! You bloodthirsty maniac, you didn't have to ruin someone's work!. " I had to dodge few bigger pieces that were going my direction.

He seem to be pleased with the carnage he made. I swear to God, the beast almost looked like it was about to wave he's tail with all the joy that those few crashed crate gave him. I just looked at the horse, confused as to what the hell was going on. He snored, pounded the ground with it hoof and went for another set of crates, repeating the little destruction show.

"Don't Ruin ... " He whinnied loudly, sounding almost like an erupting volcano. "... Ruin, your name is Ruin?!" I laughed loud. He came closer snoring at me, not happy that I'm mocking him so openly. He bit my hair and start to chew on them. I pulled my hair away and raised my hands in silly little show in surrender.

"OK! You can Daisy, for all I care" I laughed, a bit quieter this time. Don't want to upset a huge horse.

I looked around me, it was getting dark and from all the knowledge that possess, it can get really freezing cold at night, even on a desert. I picked up the pieces of the crate Ruin smashed, and went looking for an isolated place to start a fire. Finding a little cave in the side of canyon wasn't that hard, this place had lots and lots of them, though most were filled with rusted armor and weapons.

I start up a fire in the middle of one of those less filled caves - _Will have to thank Shiba for gifting me a Zippo Lighter when I get back _ -and started to search through my bag for something to eat. As I expected the night was cold, but my little sanctuary kept me safe. My bag had only a few apples so it wasn't much of a dinner, but at least I still had water. I laid down, using my bag as a pillow, closed my eyes and tried to sleep ...

_"Ahh I love when you do that, you know" My handsome husband was nicking my neck, my ear and my chicks. He was so close, I could feel he's hot breath on my face._

_"Please don't stop" I moaned, desperate for he's touch. It didn't matter how long we were together, I still wanted him badly and he knew it. He was driving me insane with he's lips. I turn my head and looked at him. He had the most sapphire blue eyes I ever seen, they were like crystallized ice. I wrapped my arms around he's neck and kissed him fully on the lips._

I snore woke me from my wonderful dream. I open my eyes and looked up. To my horror I had my hand on the side of Ruins head and was giving him a juicy kiss on the snout. I immediately started to spit, trying to rid myself of the sulfur taste in my mouth. Ruin took a few steps back -_the bastard Stood right on top of me - _And gave me a nasty look.

"God damn you" I yelled still spiting "Don't you fucking wink at me, that wasn't funny" He shoot he's head up at down, _laughing _at me and my attempt to wash my mouth.

"If you tell anyone about this, I swear to God, I'm going to teach you how to swim!" He seems to calm down a bit. And I didn't know which was worse, seeing him almost laughing or crest fallen.

I stood up, walked to him and pointed a finger "As long as you don't tell anyone" He touched my finder with he's muzzle and I knew we had a deal.

Of course I wasn't able to sleep the rest of the night; fear of being _kissed _once again was stronger than need of sleep. So we simply sat in that cave waiting for the sun to rise.

Another day started with even more trouble. We exited our little safe spot only to see lots of demon like creatures walking around.

"Ideas?" I asked, hoping that maybe by some miracle Ruin might know the answer, and he did! Roaring like a lion he went charging at them. I could just stand and watch with open mouth as he crashed those _poor_ creatures under he's massive hooves. Luck wasn't on our side, in spite of the fact that he murdered a lot of them, he also made a lot of noise and alerted bigger demon.

Finally getting over all the _-WOW You're such a fucking epic horse - _thing, I decided to take some actions. Those Huge Shits were charging straight at Ruin, not to mention they had Big Ass Gun pointed at him. Looking around I noticed The Lamely Bridge a few meters on the left. Assuming that they won't take some side road, they have to pass underneath it. The walls on the canyon were littered with beam, probably to support any loose rock from falling down. I reached one such beam, while trying to stay out of sight and climbed up. I peeked over the edge, not wanting to get head to -emm, since I'm not that tall then I suppose – chest with any demon that might be luring here. I was lucky though, all of them seem to be on the other side, trying to get closer to Ruin. Speaking of the Beast, he was having the fun of he's life time. The only thing I can compare it to, is: Buying a Bouncing Castle for your kids. He was all over the place, charging, smashing, stomping and crashing anything and everything that stood in he's way. And when I say everything, I mean everything. It didn't even have to be a demon; as long as it stood in he's line of charge. Turning my attention away from the warhorse to the bridge, I walked over and check it. Using the lighter, I started to burn a line on one side. When I was sure it was weakened and that those Big Boys were close enough, I started to jump and shout. "Hey Fuck face I'm over here!" Succeeding in getting attention of few demons on the other side, I watched as they ran through. The line couldn't hold their weight, it broke and everything that was on it -_namely few retarded demon with their axes raised in air and few heavy looking crates_ - went crashing on The Big Boys. It won't kill them, of that I was sure, but at least it gave me time to consider what to do next. Ruin chose that moment to get near and whinnied. I looked at him from above, he had he's side against the wall and was panting loudly, flames racing from his nostrils up he's head till the marge with he's mane. There was no need for explanation, even with he's joy of killing thing, he still knew we need to get the hell out of here, there were simply to many of them. I jumped down onto he's saddle, quickly regretting it as the hard metal came in contact with my more sensitive part. I pated he's neck and he went charging, crashing anything foolish enough to stood against he's massive body. I had to admit, next time I will feel the need to kick someone in the balls, I'll rethink it. It hurt like motherfucker and I didn't have balls to start with.

"Ruin stop! We lost them long time ago" He was galloping like a greyhound who saw a rabbit. We long since got out of the canyon and another desert till we reached what might have at one point be a underground expressway. I tried to get off Ruins saddle with dignity but and up falling on my ass, luckily for me and my behind the underground passage was filled with sand, so it didn't hurt that much. As we went further in, we came across a huge door. They most likely were use while rescue missions by police, when those passage were still used by people. Then in struck me, - _this was all human architecture! Then where were all the people and why were there demons?! What the fuck have I got myself into this time? -_I looked at Ruing as if he had the answer to my question, which of course he didn't and, went for the doors. Ruin took hold of my bag with he's teeth and dragged me away from me.

"What?! I don't see any other way! So unless you grow wing and we can fly over the mountain, then we have to go this way!" He looked at and shoot he's head, He knew something, maybe this way wasn't good after all. Instead of getting into pointless conflict of** I whine and your shout** He went for the middle of the road. He gave a snort and went charging at the sandy wall that was perpendicular to the door -_the one I was standing at - _At the peak of he's speed, just a few meters from the wall he kneeled on he's front legs and lower his head, with his spine and neck in straight line he was like a living ram. He slide at the wall with such a force that the whole ground shoot, sand and stone flying through the air. I stood there, mouth open wide, looking like a complete moron.- _Ok, what could I say to THAT. He just broke through the wall with his HEAD, for fuck sake!- _Happy with the fact that he found a new way, he came back to my side. He was much bigger than me, in fact he was so big that I could easily stand underneath him with my head only slight lowered. Gentle nicking of Ruin on my shoulder snapped me out of my trance; I looked from the wall to his bright burning eyes, my mouth still open.

"... wow ..." I could only whisper. Ruin tossed his head up and down pleased with the fact that he surprised me. I started to walk into the direction of the hole in the wall only to get stopped my a big horse side in my face. I snored at him and was about to ask what he wants when he used his head and teeth to grab be and throw me across his back. Laying sideways in a saddle while on a charging gigantic beast of a horse, what high on my **I Dream Of **list.

"RUIN STOOOOOOPPPP! THIS. IS. A. VERY. FUCKING. BAD. IDEA" I shouted as we went into the darkness of new passage.


	5. At the Scalding Gallows Part 1

**Hey there peeps, sorry it took me so long to update. Art commissions kind of kill all my free time. Yep so here it is Part 1 of 2 :D Hope you will like it ^^.****Also as I promised there is a little easter egg in this one. Since it the first time ill give you a little hint; ****If you played Dragon Age 2, you will have no problem finding it. It something Varric says at the begging of a battle :D If you manage to find it then leave a reviwe with what kinda of bonus would you like. The list of them can be found in ** Author Note**. Good luck O u O**

* * *

><p>I rode on Ruin through the underground road, from the look of it the tunnel must have been block a long, long time ago; for there was nothing inside besides sand. The road was long and boring, lack of sun prevent me from telling what time it might be. One thing I knew for sure, it been hours since we enter this shithole, maybe even a full day.<p>

Ruins flaming mane was the only source of light available, it illuminated a small circle around us. Finally he stopped and snored; before us was another wall. This one wasn't made of sandstone, but concrete.

"Seems like we have to turn back" I sigh petting Ruins massive neck. It seems that he had other plans, because when I was trying to get off the saddle, Ruin quickly trotted near the wall. Using he's mane he illuminated what looked like an old rusted door.

This time he allowed me to get off and turned around, he used his back legs and kissed the old steel with his hooves. Powerful kick sent the door crashing into something. Cloud of dust and rust went flying and hid everything within.

As the dirt settled, both of us could see that this was another of those emergency passages. If we couldn't go along the road, we had to go through here, at least it meant that we didn't have to turn around and go back.

Emergency passage quickly turn into some huge sewer system; long drained of it water. One chamber was surprisingly big, must have been where the firefighters kept their equipment. As I walked further into the chamber I could feel a gust of fresh air. Licking my finger I kept it high in air; the slight pull of wind confirmed my suspicions, we were close to exit or at least I hope is was exit and not some kind of underground air circulating system.

Not caring about anything I started to run. Ruins whine and teeth on my bag got my attention, but it was too late; something that looked like a hellish Sundew, came down from the ceiling and took hold of my bag. It retreaded back into it harder shall like body that was most likely glue somehow to the ceiling; pulling my bag and me with it, ripping me out of Ruins hold.

The mighty obsidian beast went hyper, he started whining and snoring, standing on his back legs and nipping my feet with he's teeth.

"Calm down ! Grab something Sharp and Pointy!"Ruin charged out of the chamber the direction that would lead him to the exit. I only hoped that he will come back with something that will help me out of this situation.

There was some green thick fluid dripping out of this hellish monster _mouth_, it gently slide on my bad and sweatshirt. First thing that I noticed was the smell; something between burning hair and rotting meat, it was then that I saw it. The green fluid was basically an outer digesting system. Just like normal Sundew, this thing would melt it prey and drink the drinking whatever is left behind.

It been almost an hour since Ruin left, my arm and torso hurt, the stripe of my bad biting angry into it. The green thing was now burning my skin, the pain was extraordinary and my wiggling made it even worse. I stupidly was depraving myself of whatever strength I had left. I could feel my head getting heavier and my eyes closing, this wasn't good.

* * *

><p><em>Darkness, pain and then, a sensation of falling. My eyes open ever so slightly. I don't know what happened; I couldn't see clearly, all that stood out in this cloudy world was that red thing before me. It seem to be movie, waving from side to side, getting closer and move back. The again was only Darkness.<em>

* * *

><p>I woke up with a great fear of being melted alive, without even opening my eyes I quickly tried to get in to siting position. Something hard greeted me with such a force that I end up laying back again.<p>

Throwing my head to my hurt forehead and sent a nasty death wish along with few really creative curses at whatever, that kissed me in this delicate matter. A growl ended my oh so gentle monolog.

I open my eyes looking through my finger on whatever that was before me. To my surprise it was no demon or beast, but a man. Ok, saying that he was a man was like saying sun was warm. He was huge, wide shoulders clapped in angry looking armor, red cape around him and a hood that hid bigger part of his face. He was massaging his chin with a hand hidden within steel gauntlet. His eyes white, glowing and glaring daggers at me.

"Human" he spat the world as it humanity was some kind of venereal disease.

"No shit, genus. Thank for clarifying it to me, and here I thought I was a Tooth Fairy " I answered equally angry.

"Don't mock me! You might be a Child of the Third Kingdom but that doesn't not grand you immunity" He roar, getting closer. His face only inches away from mine.

I'm tell you, have I not lived around Shiba and her brood I would shit myself now. Looks like there **were **some benefits of knowing a monster.

"I'm not mocking anyone, even if they try to kill me when I sleep!" I shouted back. I could see he was taken aback by that. It seems that very few dare to speak up to him, and if they do, they don't stay within arm's reach.

"I didn't try to kill **you**, little one, it was **you** who start trashing around in you sleep. And it was **you **who hit **me **" he pulled back, again massaging he's chin. "In fact it was **me** who got you free"

He pointed at the Drooling thing attached to the ceiling. It was retreated back into its more protective part, as if afraid of being attacked.

I looked around the room, it was the same place where I got been ambushed by that nasty drooling thingy. Right behind him stood Ruin watching us the whole time, snoring, as if angry that I paid him no attention till now. I reached my hand, the pain shot right through me.

"You shouldn't move-"He said, looking first at my shoulder then back into my eyes.

-A little wound won't stop me " I snored at him "it won't be the first time I got … Fucking hell, What in oblivion is that?!" I shouted when I noticed half of my shoulder and a bigger part of my upper arm wrapped in white cloth. The fabric was completely soaked in reddish-yellow fluid.

"You are lucky, little human. Most end up with far worse when meeting Goremaw " He said.

"So that's who that nasty faggot is called, will remember it for future" I tried to stand up, and he moved back from his -kneeling on one knee- position to give me some room. _Stand up_, pfff easier said than done, I almost fall face first back on the ground.

Ruin massive head pressed to my chest hold me in place, he gave a weak whine and stood still. I could see that the guy in red was watching the entire scene with interest. His eyes never leaving me, studying, calculating. Finally he reached and took my arm and he's giant hand.

"I don't know what and how you did it, but it seems my horse took a liking in you. He brought me to your side and wouldn't want to leave, even when you were safe" He voice was steady, no accusation or uncertainty. I spared him a quick glance and move my eyes back at Ruin.

"We have been together for few days. It seems his doesn't want to travel alone ..." I smiled at the beast and petted him on the forehead.

".. and to tell you the truth, I kind of like he's company, well at least when his not chewing my hair " I laughed softly switching between Ruin and the new guys a few times. Ruin seem to be grinning, or at least was trying to. But he, Gods the looks was priceless. He watched me with wide eyes and slightly open mouth.

"Do you poses no fear, little one? Do you not know who stand before you?!" He asked, one brow raised.

"Well … emm. About the fear things. I kind of lack that feature. It's been, let's say, pulled out of me." I laughed nervously "And about you second question. I know he's Ruin, and that's about it"

He closed those glowing eyes and sigh.

"Little one, I am War, The Red Rider, A horseman of the Apocalypse" The way he said it, no boast or needles pride. He's voice was even, as if that information didn't mean much.

I swear, I must have looked like an idiot, standing there with huge eyes and wide open mouth. If he was one of the four, then I know what was going on with this world I end up. It was a fucking End War!

"So… everything that is happening around … it's… but …" I couldn't alter anything beyond that. I really didn't know what to do. It not like it was my first time ending in a shitty situation, but there was always one of my demonic friends with and now, I was all alone! No, more than alone! I was totally dead!

"What has happened here, shouldn't be. Your race wasn't ready. I **will** turn it around and bring back **Balance**" Wars voice was both determined and angry. Only thing I couldn't understand was that whole Balance thing.

"Emm sorry for my stupid question but, aren't the horseman part of hellish legions?" Both War and Ruin looked at me, their expression of pure surprise. "I mean the whole bible thing … end emm… you know about the end of the world and seven seal … Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?! It's not funny!" I swear to God, he was about to burst in laughter.

"You human must have been greatly misguided. But then again Angels hold no love for my kind, we are only slightly better to them then the demons." He expression shifter for amused to natural –consider all the lines on he's face- frown. "No human, we are not a part of hellish legions. We hold no sides, or at least we shouldn't. But now … " War stopped, he seem to be looking not at me but far beyond, thinking of whatever is to come "Now it looks like we are on your side, Child of Man. Balance demands it. Human race is yet too weak, it was too soon…"

"Oy! what the fuck is with that _Balance demands it_? What does that even mean?!" This was really confusing.

Again he focused his eyes on me.

"It is of no concern to you, little one. And while the fact that your alive shows that there is still a changes; you are only one being, to make a difference I need more then that" Slowly he turn around and started walking towards exit. It is now that I could see the giant ass sword on he's back, there was no visible strap holding it in place, still the sword seem keep its place.

"Don't die little one" He said, not caring to even look at me and kept walking. It is only when Ruin snored – still standing at my side – did he stopped and turn sideways. He's eyes scanning he's mount for a moment.

"She cannot!" He snapped. Ruin laid his ears across he's back, a few weird snore-growly sound left he's mouth. War features become that of pure shock. "Are you sure?" Ruin bobbed he's head up and down, few times.

I could see that my savior was considering something he wasn't really happy with, he's face casted downwards, most of it hidden within shadow of he's hood. After a few seconds he looked up.

"Very well…" At that Ruin bit into my bag and swing his head around, basically throwing me on the saddle. He started to gallop; War didn't seem to be much interested that a massive warhorse was charging straight at him. He took hold of horn of the saddle and using the momentum, swing himself on Ruins back.

"I don't wish to walk, and it seems that my mount won't go anywhere without you, so you're coming with me" He grabbed my health shoulder and pulled me from my sideways laying position, into a more normal sitting one.

We traveled for great many hours through those sewers_ -the whole fresh air wasn't an exit but a fucking hole in the ceiling that was too high to reach-_ I took that time to protest, telling both of them that I will be of no use, more a handicap than anything else. War was nodding telling me that he understands and that I am mostly right, but still he will not leave me, well he will if I convince Ruin to do so as well. The beast wasn't that much agreeable; he just snored whenever I tried to tell him to let me go. He even bucked up a few times to show us that he will not budge.

It was dark when we finally got out of the underground tunnel system. War told me we were going to somewhere he called Scalding Gallows, that name didn't hold any meaning to me, besides I was sure I won't probably like the place.

The long road on horseback was tiring not to mention that horrible pain in my shoulder and other, lower parts of my body. My shifting was staring to get more and more intensive until War finally pulled the reins and Ruin stopped. I looking over my shoulder I coulda see he had a glare directed at me, I was ready to hear a whole lament about how humans were weaklings and wouldn't bare some hardship.

"You should have said you are tired! I am no stranger to need of many lesser races" He swing his leg and hopped of the saddle.

"Do you need assistance,** little** one" He asked, his voice was dripping of arrogance. There were very few people that could tick me into fury, one of them was my long dead Big Brother, I can still remember how he made me cry as a child. But War was oh so very close.

"I can take care of myself on my own very well, Thank you" I spat the words like venom; he didn't seem to care much. War turn around and went into one of the falling building.

Now that we stopped I could look at our surroundings; it seems we were in ruin of some greater city. Buildings crumble from damage and their own weight. Streets littered with broken stone and glass, cracked from age. Silence in this place was so unnatural it sent shivers up my spine.

I didn't want to stay outside any longer. Dark shadows and occasional moans of wind spoken for themselves. I didn't want to know about all the nasty horrors that might linger somewhere out there, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. I quickly went after War, being caged within a small room with only him to relay on wasn't high on my Wish List, but you take what you get, right?

As I entered the room War picked as our temporary resting spot, I noticed that he already started a fire somewhere near the inner wall. He used an old oak –rather fancy – desk as a fuel for the fire, and placed himself on the ground with his back against the wall.

He watched my every move, from the moment I entered till I sat near the fire. It was a little unnerving to tell you the truth. Here I am, a little bit over 5.1 feet tall, long brown hair and brown eyes and slender build girl and there is He, a mountain of a man with snow white hair and glowing eyes.

"How did you survive?" I nearly jumped at the sound of his voice; it was so unexciting it nearly made me gasp.

"Wh… what?" He sigh at that, I sure that if he didn't though I'm an idiot, he surly will do now.

"I asked . , is it too hard of a question for you, human?" I huffed, _again with the names._

"You're a racist, you know? First of all I have a name and it happens to be Agnes! And I survived because I didn't ask stupid question" I crossed my arms over my chest and turn my head away from him. Childish I know, but I really felt like not talking to him. Then he did something really unusual, he chuckled.

"You got spirit, _Agnes, _I give you that" I looked back at him and notice he had a smirk on he's face.

He looked me over, eyes wondering from my face to my hair then my neck and finally my shoulder.

"Come here" He ordered.

"I beg your pardon" Ok, this situation was getting wrong on some many levels.

"You don't have to beg, just come here. I want to look at your shoulder" He pointed at me.

"My shoulder …" Another sigh left he's lips

"Yes, those bandages need to be change if you don't want to get your wound infected"

I looked at my shoulder hidden under sleeve of my sweatshirt. I could easily see stained cloth through the hole burned by digesting acid of Goremaw. Not thinking much I stood up and walked over to him. He gestured for me to sit, and did. Facing him with my back to the fire and my hurt left shoulder on the side of he's left hand

"Take it off" he tugged at the sleeve. I did so without questioning. He took my sweatshirt and place it on his outstretched legs. War fumble around he's belt and took out something that looked like hip-flask.

"It rather strong, so I suggest you take only a small sip. It will help dulling the pain" he handed me the flask. It was a bit bigger than those we humans have, steel with detailed carving of some kind of battle. I uncorked it and drank; it tasted like Polish Vodka with a bit more kick.

War un-wrapped my arm and started to look at it, I could see he was frowning. Just when I was about to look at the wound myself, his arm went around my waist and he pulled me. Now I saddled on his lap, with his legs between mine, facing him.

"What the fuck..." was all managed to say, for then his mouth closed around the wound. He strong arm was holding me pressed to his chest. I really didn't have time to fight, because he started to suck at the wound shortly after. A moment or two and he pulled back, turn his face to the side and spat the blood. He repeated the action again and again. Had I knew what he had in store for me I would have drank the whole flask, the pain was extreme. Each time he's lips touched my skin I almost screamed, it was only the fear of being discovered by demons that hold my tongue. When he withdraw and did move back to my wound; I allow myself a tiny moan. Satisfied with the fact that he couldn't taste anything else but blood, he picked up the flask and gently poured the content on my shoulder. This time I screamed, War pulled my head in the crock of his neck, efficiently cutting the sound I was making.

* * *

><p>"Your finally waking up" I cracked one eye open and turn my head to the source of the sound. He was standing by the broken down door that lead to the street. From the look of it, it had to be midday by now.<p>

"Get up, we wasted enough time already" War growled and went outside.

I sat up and looked at my shoulder; he used straps of my sweatshirt as bandages, which left me with only my gray top tank and black bra.

"Move it, Agnes. You will not like it, if I have to go there and drag you out" _asshole!_

After placing my bag over my shoulder and across my torso, I walked out. War was already siting in the saddle watching something in the distance. He offered me his hand and pulled me in from on him.

"What do you mean we wasted enough of time?! I have been out just for a night" I took a peak over my shoulder at him. He wasn't looking at me, he's eyes glued to the road ahead.

"At the tunnels I watched over you for three day, and here almost two" He stated.

My eyes went wide, no wonder I was starving. I havent eaten for almost 5 days and even before that I had just some fruits. Death by starvation; how ironic for a chef to die in such a matter.

"Where we are heading now, it will be dangerous for you. Even if Samael isn't there" my hunger problem forgotten, had he really said Samael?!

"Wait, by Samael You mean a very powerful demon, right?!" I asked. This time he looked down at me.

"Looks like your humans do have some knowledge" _again with that arrogance, _

"I have been through a few books about demons" _and I live with one that is so nasty that other of her kind call her a monster._

"**If** we meet him, stay out of sight, understand?" The growl in he's voice was clear that he will not accept NO for an answer.

"I'll stay with Ruin" At that he nodded.

And so we went to possibly meet Samael The Red Prince himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Wonder have you found it? :D if not here is another hint, Its something Agnes said. :D Hope you liked this chapter. Please R&amp;R O 3O<strong>


End file.
